Winter Memories
by Silvern Draco
Summary: Pezz has a conversation with someone she's need to talk about about a things that have been bothering her for awhile...
1. Default Chapter

This is a work in progress, a short story I'm working on to try and get myself back into writing; let me know what you think of it.  
  
"It's snowing again. the city looks beautiful at night when it's snowing, all the lights reflecting off of it." Sara Pezzini sighed softly as she sat in one of the windows of her loft, her fingertips gently touching the frosted glass as she watched the night-lights of New York City.  
  
It had been her day off and she had spent it mostly in bed, eating ice cream and thinking of old memories that haunted her dreams. As soon as the sun had gone down she had finally pulled herself out of bed and sat in the window, watching the lights and the snow swirl into one.  
  
A deep sigh came from her and she tucked some of her dark auburn hair behind an ear. Her hand was barely visible under the sleeve of the soft wooly over sized sweater she had pulled on. It was a light blue and felt comfortable against her skin and it slid off one of her shoulders, exposing the white running bra she had under it.  
  
The only light that came from her apartment was from candles she had lit all around and from the large glass refrigerator that sat in the kitchen. Ian had apparently stopped by the night before and filled it with all the things she loved. Again, he was fond of doing that. She hadn't touched any of it, only the ice cream he had gotten her.  
  
"You know. I'm sorry I couldn't come out and see you today, but most of New York was snowed in." She chuckled softly still watching the few brave souls that attempted to drive around town, "If it hadn't been my day off, I still probably wouldn't have been able to make it to work. There hasn't been a storm like this in a long time." She shook her head softly, finally taking her hand away from the window and curled her fingers around the cuff of her sweater.  
  
"Danny wanted to come with me to see you today, but with the storm and all. Anyway he sends his regards." Sara smiled softly and looked down, her fingers fidgeting as she played with the cuffs of her sweater.  
  
Pezz blinked after a moment, her green blue eyes stinging a little as she took a deep breath, trying to force herself to say something she had needed to say for a very long time. "I'm sorry." Her voice wavered as she choked back her cries, trying to focus on what she needed to do. With another breath she sighed and closed her eyes, holding a hand out and gesturing with it as if she could keep her emotions at bay with that simple act.  
  
"I'm so sorry, for everything. But. it wasn't my fault." Her voice had dropped to barely a whisper, her bottom lip trembling as she felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. ".It wasn't my fault." She shook her head softly, bringing her hands up to cover her nose and mouth, her eyes still closed as she chuckled bitterly.  
  
At her wrist the silver bracelet glinted in the soft candlelight and the red stone swirled with a whisper of voices that sang soothingly to her, almost as if they were coaxing her to keep going.  
"I think the hardest thing for me, was the fact that I didn't get to say goodbye. I couldn't let you go because I couldn't be there with you." She sniffled softly and wiped at one of her eyes with the back of her hand. She was still watching the dance of snow and light outside her window, picking out large flakes and watching their path for as long as she could.  
  
From the other side of her loft dark eyes watched her. Ian tilted his head, the hood of his sweater pulled up to help shield him from the bitter cold. Sara had finally gotten out of bed, and she seemed to be having a long over due talk. He blinked softly, his head bowing as he closed his eyes and took a long breath. He know how much it was hurting Sara, he could feel it ach within his own heart.  
  
"I promise, as soon as this storm lets up, I'll come see you." She smiled softly and lifted her hand to the window again. Her fingertip touched the cold glass, watching as a snowflake melted then froze to the surface, causing a crystalline pattern to form and join the rest of the frost.  
  
"Hey, Danny might even come along, might be nice to have some company for once, right?" Sara smiled softly, one side of her mouth curling up as she lowered her head again and brushed some more hair behind an ear. She shifted a bit, sighing as she looked over, watching the flame of a candle flicker and dance.  
  
The soft yellow orange light cast a warm glow on the picture that sat in a nice silver frame. The dance of the flame was mirrored and reflected back from the glass and silver as she watched the picture, her eyes traveling slowly over the black and white image of herself as a child in her father's arms.  
  
With a soft smile she closed her eyes, the blade swirled softly and she could hear the sound of a child laughing, giggling with delight. Her hand moved up to her face as she felt the cool breeze of a summer day and her mouth moved softly as she heard herself calling to her father, "Come on dad! You promised!"  
  
"Alright Princess, I'm coming! I promised you I'd teach you how to ride and I will." James Pezzini's voice chuckled in her mind as she watched the memory that had been captured by the picture come to life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another short chapter for Winter Memories, trying to keep on with the writing, : D  
  
It had been her most vivid memory of her father, why she didn't know, only that she had been more happy that day then she ever had been as a child. Joe had taken the picture after she had taken her first ride on the bike, with only a little help from her father, which had made her all the more proud and excited. James Pezzini had praised her like she had just won The Nobel Peace prize and all the while she' d been wobbling around and around in the driveway, she had kept pretending she'd been riding a motor bike like her dad did.  
  
_ "I'm gonna be just like dad uncle Joe! And I'm gonna get a big motor bike like him, and then we can both go riding together!" Sara giggled uncontrollably as she circled in a lopsided oval around her adopted uncle, proclaiming all the plans she had.  
  
Joe laughed softly and grinned over at James, smirking a bit as he shook his head, "Let's just hope you don't ride like your old man...don't need another speed devil on the streets of New York..."  
  
"Joe..." James arched a brow, his voice low, but he chuckled softly and looked back to his daughter, sighing happily as he watched her. He only wished her mother could be there to see how much she'd grown...  
  
"Dad, what's a speed devil?" Sara blinked her big green blue eyes at her father and slowly peddled her way towards him, barely able to come to a stop at his feet and almost falling over as she look up at him, wanting to know what uncle Joe had been talking about.  
_  
"A speed devil is something you don't need to be Sara..." A soft chuckle came from her as she remembered what her father had answered her and she spoke the words softly as she opened her eyes and looked at the picture again as she sighed softly. Very gently she reached out her hand, her forefinger out stretched and she traced her finger tip over the frame of the picture, watching with blinking eyes as she smiled a bit more at the image of her father.


End file.
